


谁最卑鄙

by Sixanan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixanan/pseuds/Sixanan
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	谁最卑鄙

**ooc 私设 孕 揣崽**

**FB2时间线，情节杂乱，bug较多，勿深究，第一次搞老头乐，请多担待。**

夜，谷仓，戈德里克的风刮得很大，羊绒大衣的衣角不受控制地怕打着小腿，皮鞋跟摩擦着地面的声音散在风的呼啸里。

“你果然跟来了。”

“不然？难道要先等你破掉血盟吗？”皮靴摩擦的声音由远而近，格林德沃拂了拂额前被风吹乱的银发，下一句的音量收了不少，“卑鄙......”

“盖勒特......”邓布利多停顿了好久，好像只有在这个人面前，他变得如此的难以言辞。

对方却并不想多说什么，一个强有力的拥抱就将他扑倒，依附上那嗜念已久的唇，紧贴，撕咬，不想放弃任何一个角落，不曾忘记的味道像是他的欢欣剂。

阔大的谷仓里被欢愉声填满，伴着风的咆哮。

“阿尔，阿尔......

这是你的眼泪吗......

我的好阿尔，你还是爱我的对吧......“

“唔......盖勒特...... ”

“Don't try to break up our relationship.“格林德沃的蓝眸收紧，”You won't have chance. *******（生子魔咒）”

清晨的山谷安静了不少，不敢相信他们竟然在谷仓里睡了一觉，唔，好像不是第一次了。邓布利多轻轻地挪开格林德沃紧紧箍住他的手，谁会知道这个黑魔王熟睡中喜欢抱人呢，还抱得特别紧。尽管有几分身体不适但注重形象的英国教授还是仔细地整理着褶皱的衬衣，坚硬的立领也被人折弯了。

“卑鄙。”邓布利多摸了摸格林德沃的银发，俯下身在他的唇上轻轻地碰了下，手中的魔杖挥了挥，“一忘皆空。”

阳光照耀着整个山谷，透着斑驳的玻璃窗投下光影，一颗掉落的袖扣闪闪的发着光。

“professor，您的身体......”年轻的女士有些苦恼地皱着眉头，“我的医术恐怕还不到家。”一向身体健康的教授今早却昏倒在课堂上，被紧急送到了医务室，可把她吓了一跳。是她医术不精吧，最近教授的脸色看上去不是很好，总是略显疲态，可是她却诊断不出是什么问题。

“哈，波比，不怪你，是我年纪大了，一到夜里便丧失了睡意，可能是睡眠不足吧。”邓布利多坐起身笑笑，“我想，我应该向迪佩特要一些假期，好好去休息一段时间。”

“我想校长会同意的。”她向门口看了看，好几个小脑袋紧贴着窗户口，“不过那些孩子们可能会很舍不得您。对了，您需要巧克力吗？”

“谢谢，不过有滋滋蜜蜂糖就更好了。”

“给您。”一块巧克力以及两块蜜蜂糖被塞到了邓布利多的手里。

“哦，波比，你太好了。”邓布利多小心地撕开糖纸，塞入口中，甜甜的味道立刻充满了整个口腔。

他看了看手上的腕表，和庞福雷夫人告别，拉开门就被一群穿着巫师袍的学生们包围，他随手把剩下的糖果和巧克力递给他们。

“该去上课了，孩子们，临近期末的课程可万万不能落下，走吧，走吧，不要迟到了，嘿，别走错楼梯了。”

批到假条的邓布利多回到家中连卧室也不愿多走几步，便躺在沙发里睡着了，他撒谎了，他才没有夜里难眠，反而睡得很熟，甚至有好几次都错过了闹钟。他的手轻轻地搭在腹部，外套被脱下，里面贴身的马甲，凸起了小小的幅度，金色的扣子被挤压得歪在一旁。

格林德沃的黑魔法总是学得那么的好，

梅林的袜子啊，

这疯子的咒语，

卑鄙。

假期里的邓布利多也并没有闲着，他不仅需要批改学生的作业，还要完成关于黑魔法防御的论文，期间纽特也会时不时地前来拜访，他正在编写一部关于人鱼的书，前来学习人鱼语言。

善良的斯卡曼德先生对于邓布利多的请假原因并不会多言，但他觉得独居的邓布利多需要照顾，因为他看起来十分地虚弱疲惫。于是纽特十分体贴地为其找来了一位略懂一些医术的家养小精灵，当然这是他答应了哥哥拥抱五分钟换来的，因为他的哥哥是个hugger，啊，那真是十分漫长的五分钟。

邓布利多并不想把那个咒语所带的那些告诉其他人，其实，他如果在一开始就处理掉的话......但腹下传来的轻微的小活动，又让他庆幸没有太早决定太过于决绝。

他开始查阅书籍，从最早寻找咒语的来源到后来的人类繁衍，他甚至开始研究麻瓜的医学，不得不说，无论是哪一个种族，都是在前进的。

12月，霍格沃茨应该在准备圣诞节，邓布利多错过了这一届的开学日，也错过了蜂蜜公爵万圣节时新出的南瓜甜糕。

窗外已经飘起了大片大片的雪花，屋外是白茫茫的一片。贴心的小精灵已经生起了壁炉，房间里暖洋洋的，邓布利多躺在摇椅里，身上盖着厚厚的羊毛毯，凸起的腹部更明显了。他仔细地阅读着手里的医学书籍，他想他应该找到如何把肚子里的小家伙弄出来的办法了，泛黄的羊皮纸，密密麻麻的文字，以及那难以理解的器官附图，邓布利多的眼皮开始变得沉重，困意又来袭了，这个小家伙消耗掉了他的大部分气力，身体的供应到了后期也变得越来越难跟上。

雪花拍打着玻璃，壁炉里燃烧着木柴发出噼里啪啦的声响，还有那平稳的呼吸声，一切都很安静，直到大门被人狠狠地踹开，以及家养小精灵发出的尖叫声。

“sir！sir！您太无礼了！”

“Albus！Albus！你在哪？”这位闯入者的呼喊声中带着急切，带着颤抖，带着一丝丝的惶恐不安。

“拉卡？”邓布利多猛地从睡梦中惊醒，影响到了腹中的小家伙，他轻轻地抚摸了几下，试图去缓解其不安带来的翻滚。小精灵并没有回应他，那尖叫声也猛然停止，卧室的门被打开，他看到了躺在门外的小精灵，以及那双闯入的嚣张的皮靴。

“盖勒特？”邓布利多试图从摇椅里站起身，但那并不轻便的身体使他变得有一些困难，他放弃站起来的想法，双手紧紧拽着羊毛毯，抬头看向这个被雪花扑满头顶神色慌张的男人，那是他第一次看到他露出这样的神情。

“我看到，你......”格林德沃头顶上的雪在温暖的房间里开始融化，一滴一滴化成小水珠顺着他的前额滑落到鼻尖。他所看到的预示里，阿尔浑身是血的躺着，他便慌乱地跑来了，看到了头发已经长长的阿尔，使他忆起了年少时的初次相遇的红发少年，恍惚间让他忘了下一句要说的是什么。

“你杀了他？”

“哦，只是打昏了。”格林德沃一步一步走到邓布利多前，身上的水滴把地毯湿了一路，“为什么逃走？”

“还对我施咒，哼，卑鄙！”格林德沃捏着那颗袖扣，像胜利者炫耀宝物一般在邓布利多面前晃了晃。

邓布利多低头不语，又轻轻地抚了抚躁动的腹部，注意到他细微动作的格林德沃企图拽起羊毛毯，但被邓布利多同样拽住了，两人拉扯了一番。

“四分五裂！”羊毛毯碎片一般的落到地上，格林德沃才看清了邓布利多遮掩的秘密。

“除你武器！速速禁锢！”无法动弹的格林德沃，只能看着邓布利多缓慢地起身，对着那个家养小精灵施复苏咒后安抚他，再关上门，倒了一杯热茶，小心地饮用着。

“你毁掉了我的毯子。”邓布利多放下了茶杯，腹中的小家伙似乎安静了下来，“我现在很生气。”

“不就一个咒语就能修复回来的事情吗？”格林德沃直挺挺地往前跳一步，剧烈地晃了晃，还好没有摔倒下去，“给我解开！”

邓布利多却没有理他，反而摸着肚子钻进了被窝里，房间里的灯也被他熄掉了，格林德沃被以捆绑的姿态站在房间中间。

“Albus，你还没有告诉我，你的肚子什么情况？”

“Albus，你对我施了遗忘咒对吧？”

“Albus，我看到你快死了，所以我过来了！”

“Albus，你别老是躲着我，那破学校有什么好！”

“还有，你的那些学生，特别是那个，叫什么纽特的，你对他这么好做什么！”

“Albus，我们应该继续完成我们的梦想，你睡着了吗？”

“Albus？阿尔？”

“P...professor？”

“统统石化！”床的位置闪出一道亮光，房间终于安静了下来。

“他的确很吵人对吧......”

很吵人的格林德沃被强行站到了第二天早晨，还眼睁睁的看着那位惹人厌烦的斯卡曼德家的次子在和他的阿尔笑眯眯地说话。

邓布利多将一张写着字的羊皮纸交给纽特，“这个就拜托你了，纽特，我想我大概两个月后需要他，也许会提前，她好像有些迫不及待了。”特别是在见到另一位父亲后......

“是那位会‘手术’的麻瓜医生吗？”纽特看了眼纸上的字，然后将纸条小心翼翼地收进口袋里，一只绿色的小树枝手伸出来扣上了扣子。

“纽特，我不应该轻看他们，他们在另一些方面也会拥有我做不到的事情。”

“教授，我没有那个意思，只是，我有些担心，那会危害到您的健康吧？”

“我想，最大的威胁已经在这里了吧？”邓布利多扯了扯嘴角，纽特心领神会地往旁边站得僵直的那位偷偷地瞄了一眼，如果没有咒语的作用在，他恐怕就要被粉身碎骨了。

“这该死的斯科曼德，令人作呕的眼神！你以为Albus肚子里的是你的种吗？那是我的！我，格林德沃的崽！”经过一整夜的深思，理理谷仓前的记忆，加上预示到的未来，嗯，邓布利多，卑鄙。

“咒立停！”邓布利多终于解开了格林德沃身上的咒语，然后那家伙又把他给扑倒了，他手里的魔杖举到一半，就看到格林德沃小心地靠在他的上腹部，手臂箍住了他的腰，又松了松。

“让我抱一下她。”

邓布利多手里的魔杖放下了，“我想，我今早跟你说了，盖勒特，你不能留在这里。”

“哦，阿尔，你说过了吗？我不记得了。”格林德沃一动不动地抱着邓布利多的腰，脸颊贴着他的肚腹，感受着里面的动作，“我要留在这里，你看，她在欢迎我。”

“她只是觉得你很吵。”

“你不该教她撒谎。”格林德沃抱起邓布利多到摇椅上，盖上那条已经被修复如初的羊毛毯，“我去给你买糖果。”像是不想再听到什么拒绝的话语似的，他这一次走得飞快。

外面的积雪很深，也不知道什么时候会化掉，格林德沃走到门口也没有看到昨晚那个家养小精灵，可能是被他吓得躲起来了。他关上大门，手中的魔杖绕着房子利落地挥舞了几下，“除了我谁都别想入内！”

然后欢快地踩着皮靴去给Albus买糖果去了，邓布利多站在窗口，看着那个在雪地里远去的身影，又想起了那个夏天里的金发少年，站在果树的枝头对着他笑，手里举着一个红彤彤的苹果，那头散乱的金发啊，闪闪发着光。

本文写于2018.11.25


End file.
